Chocolate and Mint (DC Version)
by AlVer Sayn
Summary: ini fict ke 3, maaf kalo masih salah-salah... :D mohon bimbingannya mina-san... kali ini, tentang Ai yang terlambat sekolah dan... let's cekidot...


Chocolate and Mint (DC Versi)

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

and Fujita Nimi

(bwt tante Fujita, TQ bwt Inspirasinya... hehehehe)

Hallo... mina-san...

sudah lama, nggak update

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Ai berlari menuju ke sekolahnya yaitu SMA Teitan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak telat untuk masuk ke kelas. Ya...dia kesiangan hari ini, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di laboratorium.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa bisa kesiangan, sih!"kata Ai sambil terus menggerakkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sempoyongan di area taman.

"kenapa anak itu?"tanya Ai dalam hati dan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Bruak...

Setelah mendengar bunyi itu, ia kembali berbalik. Ia melihat laki-laki itu pingsan.

"aduh, bagaimana ini?"kata Ai. Ia benar-benar bingung. Jika ia mengacuhkan laki-laki itu, maka ia akan tepat waktu sampai di sekolah, tapi ia tidak memiliki sikap kemanusiaan. Dan jika dia menolong laki-laki itu sangat di pastikan ia akan benar-benar ter...lam...bat..., tetapi dia memiliki rasa kemanusiaan.

"ah, apa boleh buat!"kata Ai. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"hm...oi, oi, jangan tidur di sini!"kata Ai sambil menepuk wajah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya sebentar kemudian menutup kembali.

"nah, kenapa orang ini?"tanya Ai. Ai masih menepuk wajah laki-laki yang berada di pangkuannya itu. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi serta nafasnya.

"ah...untung dia hanya pingsan, hm...sepertinya orang ini demam"kata Ai. Ia mengambil air mineral dan handuk kecil dari tasnya, dan mengompres laki-laki yang bisa dibilang tampan itu.

'aduuuuuuh, TELAAAAAAT!'teriak Ai dalam hati.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Ketika melihat wajah Ai ia segera bangkit dari pangkuan Ai.

"hey, bodoh! Di mana aku?"tanya laki-laki itu.

'bodoh?beraninya dia menyebutku begitu!'kata AI dalam hati.

"di taman, kau baik-baik saja kan? Suhu badanmu sangat tinggi tadi, jadi lebih baik kamu pulang dan istirahat"kata Ai dengan sabar. Sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat panas di bilang'bodoh' oleh laki-laki itu.

"heh...kau itu bukan siapa-siapa ku, bodoh! Jadi kau tak berhak memerintahku!"kata laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"ya sudah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."kata Ai dingin sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan laki-laki yang tak tahu terima kasih itu.

Di gerbang sekolah...

"hah...apa boleh buat, masuk-masuk saja, ah!"kata Ai sambil melangkah ke sekolah dengan cuek. Sesampainya di kelas, ia mendapat tatapan death glare dari guru yang sedang mengajar.

"kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, Ai Haibara?"tanya bu guru.

Huuuuuh... Ai mendengus kesal.

"jam 08.30, memangnya kenapa bu? Jam milikmu sudah rusak ya?"tanya Ai dengan dingin sambil melangkah ke kursinya yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

"AI HAIBARA! Istirahat ini, berdiri di lapangan!"kata Bu Guru dengan marah.

"oke...oke..."kata Ai dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Teman-teman sekelas Ai melongo melihat tingkah Ai tadi. Ternyata guru itu belum puas untuk menghukum Ai.

"Haibara! Kerjakan semua soal tantangan matematika yang ada di bab 4 ini sekarang, kalau sedikit saja jawabanmu ada yang salah, kau di skors 2 minggu!"kata bu guru.

"haaaah, mudah sekali memberi soal, tidak ada yang lebih sulit lagi?"tanya Ai dengan dingin sambil tersenyum sinis. Bu guru tambah kesal dengan sikap Ai. Ia tahu muridnya yang satu ini sangat jenius, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Soal-soal tantanganlah yang paling sulit diantara soal-soal yang ada di buku.

"kau tak boleh melihat buku! Dan bekalmu hanya spidol ini! Cepat tulis jawabannya di papan tulis!"kata bu guru. Semua merinding melihat aura kemarahan dari bu guru. Tapi Ai hanya biasa-biasa saja dan melangkah untuk mengambil spidol itu. Setelah melihat soal-soalnya ia mengangguk dan menuliskan jawabannya dengan cepat, wajahnya tersenyum sinis.

"nah, bagaimana bu guru? Kau sudah puas?"kata Ai sambil melangkah menuju kursinya. Bu guru melongo melihat jawaban yang di tulis oleh Ai.

"benar semua!"kata bu guru.

"huh!" ai menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Saat Istirahat kedua...

"Ai, ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau terlambat dan melawan guru"kata Ayumi penasaran.

"haaaah, maafkan aku semuanya, aku benar-benar hilang kendali pagi tadi."kata Ai sambil memasang wajah dingin.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya Ayumi makin penasaran.

"sudahlah, tadi pagi aku hanya marah"kata Ai. Ia pun melangkah pergi menuju laboratorium untuk mencari tambahan data.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi Ai kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang sumringah karena berhasil mendapatkan tambahan data.

Di sekolah Ai memang di kenal dengan julukan "The Queen of Ice" ya, karena sikapnya yang dingin, serta acuh tak acuh. Suka menyendiri dan jarang sekali terlihat membuang-buang waktu. ketika waktu istirahat di sekolahnya, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium. Itulah rutinitas yang Ai sering lakukan setiap hari. Ai kembali duduk di kursinya dan mencoret-coret sesuatu, ya... ia sedang menyusun struktur DNA. Entah DNA siapa itu. Bu Ayaka masuk ke kelas dengan tersenyum manis, di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang cool sehingga membuat cewek sekelas berwooooow ria. "dia pangeran dari negeri mana, sih?ouuuu"teriak murid perempuan.

"anak-anak, kalian harus berbahagia, karena kita kedatangan teman baru. Edogawa, perkenalkan dirimu"kata Bu Ayaka kepada laki-laki yang bernama Edogawa tersebut. Ai tidak memperdulikan ocehan murid baru itu, ia tetap menggambar struktur DNA dengan serius. Ia juga malas melihat wajah murid baru itu.

"nama saya Conan Edogawa, saya pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya"kata Conan sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat seluruh cewek di kelas berwooooooow heboh kecuali Ai yang masih sibuk dengan gambarannya.

"Edogawa, kamu bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong itu di samping Ai Haibara"kata Bu Ayaka. Conan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang di tunjukkan Bu Ayaka. Ai tetap tak perduli dan tetap berkutat dengan kertas miliknya.

"oi, kau gadis bodoh itukan?"tanya Conan sambil tersenyum sinis, aura pangerannya hilang seketika. Ai tertegun karena dia sangat mengenal suara yang menyebalkan itu, suara yang sangat ia harapkan untuk tidak ia dengar lagi. Ai menoleh dengan tatapan death glare ke arah Conan.

"gadis bodoh!"ucap Conan lagi. Ai segera berdiri dan memukuli Conan dengan buku tebal miliknya.

"dasar orang gila...orang sinting!"pekik Ai sambil terus memukuli Conan.

"AI HAIBARA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"pekik Bu Ayaka. Ai terus memukuli Conan tanpa mendengar teriakan Bu Ayaka.

Bak..buk...bak...bak...

Lemparan penghapus yang mendarat di kepalanya membuat ia berhenti memukuli Conan. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia tahu laki-laki ini yang pagi tadi dia temui tergeletak di taman, dan laki-laki inilah yang telah membuat ia dipermalukan dengan berdiri di lapangan yang terik sendirian. Ai mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"tidak apa-apa bu, mungkin saya yang salah karena telah mengganggunya"kata Conan dengan mode pangerannya. Murid perempuan kembali berwoooow ria. Ai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Conan mengusap lengannya yang sakit akibat serangan mendadak dari Ai.

"sakit tahu, gadis bodoh!"kata Conan sedikit berbisik.

Buaaak...

Ai meninju wajah Conan.

"permisi, Bu. Saya mau ke toilet"kata Ai sambil melangkah keluar. Ia tidak memperdulikan Conan yang memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan dari Ai.

"nak Conan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Bu Ayaka.

"i..iya bu, saya..."bruak... Conan pingsan di kelas.

"AAAIIII HAIIIBAAARAAAAAAAA!"teriak Bu Ayaka, dan itu terdengar oleh telinga Ai. Dengan cepat Ai kembali ke kelas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ada apa Bu Ayaka?"tanya Ai dengan santai. Ia tidak menyadari banyak teman-teman kelasnya yang mengerumuni bangku Conan.

"kamu harus bertanggung jawab! Bawa Conan ke UKS! Tidak ada yang boleh membantu Ai!" pekik Bu Ayaka. Ai terkejut melihat Conan tergeletak di lantai.

'aku tak tahu kalau bakal jadi begini'kata Ai sambil menghampiri tubuh Conan. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia memapah Conan. Bu Ayaka dan semua murid tercengang melihat si Ratu es, Ai dapat memapah tubuh Conan sendirian. Mereka juga tak menyangka Ai yang terkenal cantik dan jenius itu mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Ai segera membawa tubuh Conan ke UKS. Setelah sampai di ruang UKS Ai meletakkan Conan di kasur, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mengobati luka. Dengan sangat hati-hati Ai mengobati Conan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terus menunggu Conan sadar dari pingsannya. Meski bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu ia tetap menunggu Conan sadar. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memperlakukan Conan seperti itu. Sembari menunggu Conan sadar ia kembali berkutat dengan gambaran struktur DNA miliknya.

"haaaah..."Conan terbangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"kau di UKS"kata Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"gadis bodoh? Kenapa kau di sini?"kata Conan dengan nada dingin.

"kau tidak suka? Ya sudah! Pulang saja sendirian, aku pulang duluan!"kata Ai tak kalah dingin dan ia segera menyambar ranselnya.

"tu...tunggu!"kata Conan.

"apa kau tega meninggalkan orang yang terluka sendirian?"sambung Conan lagi.

"haaaaaah...kau ini benar-benar merepotkanku!"kata Ai sambil membantu Conan berdiri. Ia mengambil tas Conan dan mereka berjalan keluar sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi karena sudah hapir malam.

"kenapa kau selalu membantuku, gadis bodoh?"tanya Conan sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya.

"berhentilah memanggilku gadis bodoh! Aku sudah muak!"kata Ai sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"ya sudah, gadis menyebalkan?"kata Conan.

"terserah! Cepat beri tahu dimana rumahmu!"kata Ai sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"beika nomor 23"kata Conan.

"be...beika?"tanya Ai tak percaya.

"ya, ada masalah gadis menyebalkan?"tanya Conan.

"ya! Masalah besar! Karena kau tetanggaku, aku di beika nomor 24"kata Ai dengan nada bosan.

"waah, kita tetangga!"pekik Conan.

"persetan denganmu!"kata Ai dengan kesal.

'dasar! Laki-laki ini tidak mau berterima kasih padaku!'kata Ai dalam hati.

"apakah kau pernah melihat wajahku?"tanya Conan.

"ya, aku pernah melihat wajahmu di papan buronan di semua kantor polisi"kata Ai dengan nada dingin.

"haaaaah...aku ini meitantei terkenal dari amerika"kata Conan dengan bangga.

"haaaaaaah...aku baru tahu ada orang gila yang mengaku sebagai Conan Edogawa si meitantei terkenal"kata Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"nah, itu kau tahu! Aku ini Conan Edogawa"kata Conan dengan Bangga.

"haaaaah?! Mana mungkin kau Conan Edogawa"kata Ai tak percaya.

"hm...kau tak mendengarkanku waktu aku memperkenalkan diri"kata Conan manyun.

"hah, buat apa mendengar ocehan darimu. Kau sudah sampai, selamat tinggal. Aku mau pulang"kata Ai dengan dingin sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Conan di depan rumahnya.

"dasar gadis menyebalkan! Aku tak menyesal menyebutmu itu!"kata Conan yang jelas-jelas terdengar di telinga Ai.

"aaapaa kau bilaaaaaaaaaaang!"pekik Ai.

"ya...aku bilang kau gadis bodoh yang sangaaaat menyebalkan!"kata Conan sambil melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

'sabar Ai, sabar! Kau hanya meladeni orang gila'kata Ai sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah.

Esoknya...

Ai berjalan dengan santai ke kelasnya, karena dia tidak terlambat pagi ini. Meskipun dia tetap bergadang tadi malam untuk menyelesaikan proyek penemuan barunya. Sesampainya di kelas dia acuh tak acuh melihat Conan di kerubuti para murid perempuan yang tak sempat bertanya-tanya kemarin karena Conan pingsan karena dipukul Ai. Setelah meletakkan ranselnya, Ai mengambil kertas dari ranselnya dan keluar kelas dengan semangat.

"hm...mau kemana gadis menyebalkan itu?"tanya Conan penasaran.

"tentu saja ke lab, Conan"kata seorang murid perempuan yang bernama Fumio

"untuk apa?" Conan kembali bertanya.

"entah, lab sudah ia anggap seperti markas pribadinya"jawab Fumio.

"yah...tentu saja! Ai kan gadis yang sangaaaaaat jenius"kata Ayumi merasa bangga karena mempunyai teman yang jenius.

"oh, aku ragu sampai sebatas mana kejeniusannya?"tanya Conan dengan nada angkuh.

"Conan, kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kami katakan, namun inilah kenyataan. Ai Haibara seorang Ilmuwan yang sangat terkenal di usianya yang baru 15 tahun, sekarangpun ia masih mengikuti jumpa Ilmuwan sedunia di berbagai negara, ia juga dapat lulus ujian percobaan dengan nilai terbaik di University of Harvard pada umurnya yang baru 16 tahun. Serta ia memiliki otak yang encernya melebihi air."kata Ayumi dengan semangat.

Conan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena tak percaya.

"kalian serius?"tanya Conan tak percaya.

Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"dulu SMA Teitan ini punya Holmes zaman global, yaitu kak Shinichi Kudo. Dan sekarang kami punya Albert Einstein yaitu Ai Haibara!"kata Ayumi tambah semangat.

"iya...dia sangat jenius. Ia tak perlu mendengarkan ocehan guru lagi ketika kegiatan belajar, walaupun dia tertidur saat pelajaran ia akan dengan mudah mengerjakan soal-soal sulit yang diberikan"tambah Fumio.

Conan diam sejenak.

"hem, Conan. Ceritakan ke kami dong, tentang kasus-kasusmu! Kau kan detektif yang terkenal di Amerika itu"kata Rin dengan manja.

"eh...ee...i..iya"kata Conan. Akhirnya Conan menceritakan kasus-kasusnya dengan para fans barunya di SMA Teitan . 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi Ai sudah berada dalam kelas dan tampak menulis sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak serius, ia tak memperdulikan seberapa ributnya kelas itu sekarang. Matanya hanya terfokus untuk menulis data penemuan barunya. Terkadang Conan mencuri pandang ke arah Ai yang terlihat sangat sibuk.

'oh! Ternyata aku sudah salah memberikannya julukan dengan gadis bodoh'kata Conan dalam hati. Para fans baru Conan masih mengerumun di tempat duduk Conan. Ai merasa konsentrasinya buyar karena suara-suara gaduh yang di timbulkan oleh para fans Conan.

"woooy, bisa diam tidak? Kepalaku pusing niiiiih!"teriak Ai pada fans Conan sambil memberi Death Glarenya yang mematikan. Terpaksa para fans Conan segera menjauh dari pada harus berurusan dengan The Queen of Ice.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kau cemburu ya, kalau aku di kerumuni para cewek"kata Conan dengan pedenya. Ai segera mencengkram baju Conan dan sudah menyiapkan kepalannya.

"kau ini benar-benar mau ku bunuh ya?"pekik Ai.

Conan hanya cengengesan meski di dalam hatinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"huuuuh, kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan!"bisik Conan sok cool.

Grrrrrr...

"Ai, jangan pukul Conan, ku mohon"rengek Ayumi seperti anak kecil.

"huuh!" Ai segera mendorong Conan.

"terima kasih, Ai. Kau sudah berbaik hati pada Pangeran Conan"kata Ayumi senang.

'pangeran apanya? Dia itu berbeda dari penampilannya yang seperti pangeran! Hatinya itu jahat...jahat!"teriak Ai dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal.

Bel pun berbunyi semua diam kecuali Ai. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku ilmiah tebal miliknya yang di bawa dari rumah.

Istirahat...

Semua keluar kelas kecuali Conan dan Ai. Conan sibuk membaca novel misteri sedangkan Ai membaca buku ilmiah tebal tanpa gambar miliknya. Conan pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadap ke arah Ai.

"kau ini senang sekali membaca buku membosankan itu"kata Conan memecah keheningan.

"terserah aku dong, yang bacakan aku bukan kamu!"kata Ai dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"haaah...pantas saja kau sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan,ya...karena kamu suka baca buku yang membosankan dan menyebalkan juga!"kata Conan datar sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ai.

Bletak...

"aauuuu..."pekik Conan. Ia betul betul terkejut dengan lemparan yang tepat mengenai kepalanya itu.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"kata Conan.

"entahlah, aku Cuma mau mencoba ketapel listrik buatanku ini"kata Ai sambil mengeluarakan ketapel.

"hmm...sepertinya, akan sangat seru jika aku meminta kamu meminjamkan kepalamu untuk percobaanku"kata Ai sambil menyeringai setan.

Conan segera berlari dan untuk kedua kalinya ketapel milik Ai benar-benar sukses menadarat di kepala Conan dan sukses juga membuat bocah itu pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"aduuuuuh...dia pingsan lagi!"kata Ai sambil berlari menghampiri Conan.

"hey...hey...bangun dong!"kata Ai memelas. Tiba-tiba Conan menggulingkan Ai sehingga Ai terlentang di lantai sedangkan Conan berada di atasnya.

"sakit, tahu! Kau ini suka sekali menghajarku, sekarang giliranku menghajarmu"kata Conan menyeringai setan.

"dasar detektif sinting!"kata Ai sambil menendang dan medorong Conan. Conan pun terjengkal ke belakang. Dan sekarang giliran Ai yang berada di atas Conan.

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyiksamu lebih kejam lagi?"kata Ai sambil tertawa.

Ai segera bangkit dan membantu Conan berdiri.

"aku tak menyangka kau ini benar-benar agresif"kata Ai menyeringai.

"ti..tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu gugup, yaaah! Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil"kata Conan.

"ah! Aku harus segera kembali ke lab. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan"kata Ai sambil berlari meninggalkan Conan.

'haaah...ia memang gadis yang mengerikan, tapi ia punya sisi baik juga. Aku sangat berterima kasih dia sudah pernah menolongku waktu itu. Aku gengsi berterima kasih padanya'kata Conan dalam hati. Ia pun kembali ke kelas.

Tok...tok...

"permisi..."kata Conan sambil mengetuk pintu kediaman Professor Agasa.

"ya...tunggu sebentar"sahut professor Agasa dari dalam rumah.

Professor Agasa segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"ah! Kau Conan yang tinggal di sebelah, kan?"tanya Professor Agasa sambil mempersilahkan Conan masuk.

"terima kasih mau berkunjung. Aku Hiroshi Agasa pemilik rumah ini."kata Professor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

"aku Conan Edogawa, paman. Apakah Ai ada?"tanya Conan dengan pangeran mode.

"ya! Ai ada di basement! Kau bisa kesana"kata Professor Agasa.

Conan pun menuju basement yang lumayan gelap. Dia mencari pintu tempat Ai mengerjakan proyeknya. Setelah sampai di ujung tangga basement Conan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. Ia melihat Ai tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tampak menulis sesuatu. Ya...itu hanya rumus-rumus kimia. Conan mengamati sekelilingnya.

'bagaimana Ai bisa bertahan dengan ruangan ini?'tanya Conan dalam hati.

'ia memang gadis yang luar biasa'

Mata Conan tertuju dengan benda yang berada tak jauh dari tangan Ai. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak di ketahui Ai.' Sepertinya itu buku diary'kata Conan dalam hati. Ketika tangannya akan menarik buku diary itu, tangan Ai dengan sigap memegang tangan Conan.

"kau tidak boleh mengambil barang pribadi orang lain, tahu!"kata Ai. Ia segera menyembunyikan diarynya di saku baju labnya.

"hoaaaaaam..."Ai menguap tanpa malu di depan Conan. Ia mengucek matanya.

"heeeeh?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"pekik Ai terkejut.

"e...a...um...aku..."Conan menggantung kalimatnya karena sudah di potong oleh Ai.

"KELUAAAAAAR!"teriak Ai sambil menendang bokong Conan. Conan pun keluar dari laboratorium bawah tanah milik professor.

"huuuh, menyebalkan sekali gadis itu"gumam Conan sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari basement.

"bagaimana?kau sudah bertemu dengan Ai?"tanya Professor Agasa sambil menahan tawanya. Professor Agasa mendengar teriakan keras dari Ai dan sepertinya itu di tujukan untuk pemuda tampan yang berada di depannya itu.

"huuuuuh, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengannya, professor?"tanya Conan sambil mendengus kesal.

"entahlah, sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik looh, meski luarnya saja yang seperti setan"kata Professor Agasa sambil tertawa kecil.

"eeeheeeeeem...siapa yang luarnya seperti setan, professor?"tanya Ai yang sudah berada di belakang professor Agasa dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"e...hehehehe...bukan apa-apa Ai, professor buatkan minum ya, kalian berdua dulu saja di ruang tamu"kata Professor Agasa salah tingkah dan Ia segera melesat meninggalkan Ai yang sudah di selimuti hawa membunuh.

"mau apa kau kemari?"tanya Ai dengan sinis.

"tentu saja bertemu denganmu, baka! Dasar, kau ini selain menyebalkan memang benar-benar bodoh"kata Conan datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"yaaah, aku memang bodoh dan menyebalkan, sekarang cepat katakan apa urusanmu dan jika kau sudah selesai. dengan hormat aku mempersilahkanmu untuk keluar dari rumah ini"kata Ai menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"heh! Begitu caramu menerima tamu"kata Conan tersenyum sinis.

"yah, begitulah caraku menerima kedatangan tamu terhormat sepertimu, jadi cepat selesaikan urusanmu"kata Ai dengan ketus.

"haaaaah, kau memang menyebalkan. Aku mau pulang!"kata Conan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu rumah professor Agasa.

Bletak!

Conan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya karena Ai melempar sepatu sekolahnya ke arahnya.

"uh...sialan!"kata Conan dan ia segera melempar balik sepatu itu ke kepala Ai.

Bletak...

AI tak sempat menghindar. Alhasil kepalanya juga sakit karena di timpuk balik oleh Conan.

"Conaaaan!"teriak Ai. Conan segera berlari keluar dari rumah professor Agasa. Ai mengejarnya sampai Conan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"hey...detektif sinting, gila, streees! Buka pintunya!"pekik Ai. Conan mengelus dadanya karena sangat lelah.

"siapa yang ada diluar, Conan?"tanya Yukiko,ibu Conan.

"orang gila, bu! Sudah jangan di buka pintunya"kata Conan sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Tok...tok...

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Yukiko segera membukakan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat gadis cantik menanti di depan pintu rumahnya.

"permisi tante, saya Ai Haibara tetangga sebelah. Bolehkah saya bertemu dengan anak anda, Conan Edogawa?"tanya Ai dengan manis.

"tentu saja, baru saja Conan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tampak lelah, katanya sih di kejar orang gila"kata Yukiko dengan polosnya.

'sabar Ai,sabar'kata Ai dalam hati sambil menahan amarahnya.

"kamu pacarnya Conan?"tanya Yukiko.

"bu..bukan tante, saya teman sekelasnya mau mengembalikan buku yang saya pinjam kemarin"kata Ai dengan senyum manis.

'cantik sekali gadis ini, Conan memang hebat dalam memilih wanita'kata Yukiko dalam hati.

"ah iya! Kamar Conan ada di lantai atas, kau bisa langsung menemuinya"kata Yukiko.

"terima kasih tante, saya permisi"kata Ai. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar Conan dengan kemarahan yang benar-benar sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

Braaak...

Pintu kamar Conan terbuka, tapi lebih tepatnya terbuka dengan cara di dobrak. Conan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok Ai yang sekarang jelas berada di depannya.

"halo Conan, aku ingin mengembalikan ini"kata Ai dengan dingin sambil mengangkat buku tebalnya tinggi-tinggi untuk memukul Conan. Conan sangat takut dan meringkuk menghindari buku tebal itu. Ai tidak jadi melempar buku itu dan segera menghampiri Conan yang meringkuk karena melihat Yukiko yang datang ke kamar Conan sambil membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Conan, kau kenapa? Sakit?"tanya Ai berpura-pura sambil mengelus kepala Conan.

Wajah Conan langsung memerah dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena belaian lembut dari Ai. Conan memeluk Ai dengan erat. Ai terkejut bukan main, ia berusaha melepaskan Conan.

"Conan,conan, kau benar-benar manja "kata Yukiko sambil menggeleng.

"terima kasih tante, maaf sudah merepotkan."kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yukiko.

"tidak apa-apa, Ai. Jaga Conan ya, tampaknya dia tak mau melepas pelukannya."kata Yukiko sambil menyeringai nakal kemudian menutup pintunya.

Ai kembali memberontak dari pelukan Conan yang benar-benar membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Co...conan...se...sak"kata Ai. Conan pun melepas pelukannya.

"kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Conan khawatir.

Bletak...

Ai menjitak kepala Conan.

"kau ini! Sakit, tahu!"kata Conan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"kau ini gila ya? Sudah aku mau pulang. Aku shock kalau dekat-dekat denganmu"kata Ai ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Conan. Conan segera menahan tangan Ai. Ai berbalik dan memberikan tamparannya, tapi di tahan oleh Conan.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Lepaskan kedua tanganku!"pekik Ai. Conan menarik Ai mendekat sehingga Ai dapat merasakan nafas Conan di lehernya.

"uwaaaaa...kau gila hah?"pekik Ai.

Bak..buk...prak..tuing...gedubrak!

Ai segera berlari dari kamar Conan.

"terima kasih tante, saya permisi pulang"kata Ai sambil tersenyum ke arah Yukiko. Ai pun keluar dari rumah keluarga Edogawa.

'apa yang terjadi?'tanya Yukiko dalam hati. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Conan, dan dilihatnya Conan sudah jatuh terlentang di lantai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"huuuuuh, makanya kau itu jangan terlalu agresif dengan wanita"kata Yukiko sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yukiko pun keluar dari kamar Conan sambil menggeleng.

"Ai, tumben kamu mau ke kantin"kata Ayumi.

"tidak, aku belum sarapan tadi, makanya aku mau makan sekarang"kata Ai mencari alasan. Karena ia tak mau melihat detektif gila itu karena shock akibat kejadian kemarin.

"oooo begitu. Ai, menurutmu Conan itu bagaimana?"tanya Ayumi dengan wajah berseri seri. Ai menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku ilmiahnya.

"dia lelaki gila, sinting dan sangaaaaat me-nye-bal-kan!"kata Ai dengan ketus.

"kok Ai bilang begitu sih?"kata Ayumi manyun.

"jangan bilang kalau kau suka padanya Ayumi!"kata Ai dengan nada menginterogasi. Wajah Ayumi merah seketika. Ai terbelalak kaget. "jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Ai"pinta Ayumi dengan lembut.

"Ayumi, sadarlah! Dia itu bukan seorang pangeran yang tepat untukmu, dia itu hanya berpura-pura manis di depan kita. Tapi sikap aslinya sangat mengerikan, Ayumi"pekik Ai dengan nada marah.

"Ai, kalau Ai mau menjelek-jelekan Ayumi, Ayumi bisa terima. Tapi kalau Ai menjelek-jelekkan Conan, Ayumi tidak terima"kata Ayumi sambil meninggalkan Ai dengan terisak. Ai kaget bukan kepalang. Ia segera menyusul Ayumi.

"Ayumi, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar mencintainya"kata Ai.

"Ai, kenapa Ai sangat membenci Conan? Hiks...hiks..."kata Ayumi di sela tangisannya. Ai menghela nafas panjang. "tidak, aku hanya tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang sok cool"kata Ai. Ia pun meninggalkan Ayumi.

"Aiiii..."pekik Ayumi sepulang sekolah.

"ada apa?"tanya Ai dengan malas.

"malam ini ada festival penyambutan musim gugur di taman kota, kita datang yuk! Semua teman sekelas akan datang ke festival itu"kata Ayumi bersemangat.

"jadi, kau mau ikut karena Conan ikut, ya kan?"tebak Ai dengan nada dingin.

"hehehehe...i..iya sih"kata Ayumi. Ai menghela nafas.

"baiklah, aku ikut"kata Ai dengan tidak semangat.

"horeeee, Ai baik"kata Ayumi.

Malamnya...

"Ai, tumben kamu mau ikut ke festival itu"kata Professor Agasa sambil mengutak atik robot buatannya.

"aku hanya ingin refreshing, aku bosan berkutat dengan buku terus"kata Ai mencari alasan, padahal alasan utamanya adalah menjaga Ayumi dari serangan buas dari detektif gila itu.

Di festival musim gugur itu banyak sekali orang yang datang, termasuk teman-teman sekelas Ai, dan tentu saja ada orang yang sangat dia benci, Conan Edogawa! Conan tampak sibuk dengan kehadiran banyak cewek yang tiba-tiba mengerumuninya tak terkecuali Ayumi. Mata Conan berhenti sejenak melihat sekeliling ketika melihat Ai yang sangat cantik dengan baju santainya duduk di bawah pohon sambil menerawang melihat bintang di langit. Conan memisahkan diri dari cewek-cewek yang ngefans dengannya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Ai dan duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari ada makhluk yang dia hindari itu ia segera berdiri dan memekikkan nama Ayumi.

"Ayumi...Ayu...mphmm"mulutnya di tutup oleh Conan.

"tenang saja, kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan takut terpisah"kata Conan sambil menyeringai.

'yang aku takutkan justru kau, bodoh!'kata Ai dalam hati.

Ai ingin menghindar dari Conan, tapi Conan mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan melihat keindahan dari sini, aku kurang suka dengan tempat ramai makanya lebih baik melihat keindahan malam ini dari sini"kata Conan sambil menggunakan pangeran mode.

Duarr...duaar...

Suara kembang api bergemuruh disertai dengan teriakan meriah dari para pengunjung. Ai berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"tanya Conan.

"ya...ini bagus sekali"kata Ai sambil tersenyum senang. Conan juga ikut tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ai...Ai...dadaku"kata Conan sambil memegang dadanya. Ai begitu panik dan segera memapah Conan.

"kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Ai panik. Conan diam saja sambil memegang dadanya. Ai mendekat melihat keadaan Conan. 'aduuuh, bagaimana ini! Aku harus menolongnya'pikir Ai. Dengan sigap Conan memegang bahu Ai dengan kuat dan mencium lipnya. Ai terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak kemudian jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"hihihihhi, aku sudah sembuh"kata Conan sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Ai memerah seketika karena belum ada satu laki-laki pun yang pernah mencium lipnya dan orang yang sudah merebutnya pertama kali adalah laki-laki yang sangat di bencinya! Ai tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tidak bereaksi untuk memberi pelajaran untuk Conan. Ia hanya terdiam meski sekarang Conan sudah memeluknya.

"bagaimana? Apakah kau suka?"tanya Conan.

Ai masih terdiam tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia sadar Conan sudah memeluknya, tapi ia tetap diam saja.

'kenapa tubuhku begini?'tanya Ai bingung. Ia baru sadar ketika teriakan Ayumi dan Conan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Esoknya ketika istirahat Ai melamun sendirian di kelas. Kejadian tadi malam sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan sering melamun.

"Aiii...tadi Conan menyapaku loooh"kata Ayumi dengan senang. Ai tertegun ketika nama Conan disebut-sebut. Ai naik pitam di pegangnya bahu Ayumi.

"Ayumi dengarkan aku, dia itu laki-laki yang tak pantas untukmu! Dia itu menyebalkan, gila sekaligus sudah sinting!"kata Ai meledak-ledak. Ayumi terisak. Ai dapat mendengar tangisnya.

"Ai...kenapa Ai jahat sekali pada Conan, hiks...hiks..."kata Ayumi di sela-sela tangisannya.

"oh Ayumi, percayalah padaku!"kata Ai mulai merendahkan nada bicaranya. Ayumi meninggalkan Ai dengan terisak.

"huuuuh, ini gara-gara si Conan sialan itu!"kata Ai sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari Conan. Ketika melihat Conan yang sedang membuka lokernya ia segera membalik tubuh Conan dan menekan bahu Conan di lemari loker.

"dengarkan aku, aku memaafkanmu untuk kejadian yang semalam, tapi aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengganggu Ayumi, karena dia menyukaimu!"ancam Ai.

Conan takut, namun ia menutupinya dengan sikap sok coolnya. (memang cool, kok!)

"Ai, kenapa kau bilang begitu dengan Conan?"tanya Ayumi yang berada di belakang Ai. Ai sangat kaget. Entahlah apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena dia sudah membocorkan perasaan Ayumi pada Conan.

"hihihihi, kalau begitu kau jadi pacarku saja, aku tak akan mengganggu cewek lain jika sudah menjadi pacarmu. Tak kusangka walaupun kamu dingin kamu sangat cemburuan orangnya, hihihihi"kata Conan sambil tersenyum manis pada Ai. Ai melongo mendengar Conan. Apalagi Ayumi.

"A...Ayumi...ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan"kata Ai gugup, karena merasa bersalah dengan Ayumi.

"bagaimana, Ai? Kau maukan jadi pacarku?"kata Conan sambil memeluk mesra tubuh Ai.

"huwaaaaa...kau sedang apa, bodoh!"kata Ai tapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"biarpun banyak perempuan yang berada di sekelilingku yang kupilih hanya kamu, Ai"kata Conan lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ayumi benar-benar di buat bengong. Ada rasa sakit dan juga senang di hatinya.

"Ayumi...percayalah, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan"kata Ai meyakinkan Ayumi.

"A...Ai...kau pacaran dengan Conan ya?"teriak cewek-cewek yang melihat Conan memeluk Ai. Mereka histeris karena pangeran impian mereka sudah ada yang punya.

"Sumpah! Dia bukan pacarku, mana mau aku pacaran dengan detektif gila ini"kata Ai ketus menyangkal sangkaan dari teman-temannya itu.

"aku tahu kau malu mengakui hubungan kita Ai-chan, buktinya waktu aku menciummu kemarin kau diam saja dan tidak marah-marah. Berarti...kau suka padaku kan?"kata Conan dengan senang.

"haaaah?!"semua cewek tambah histeris mendengar Conan sudah mencium Ai.

"Ai...kamu...haaah, Conan, nanti aku mau bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah"kata Ayumi.

"iya, "kata Conan singkat.

Esoknya Ai berjalan dengan malas ke sekolah. Ia takut berkata-kata dengan Ayumi karena kejadian kemarin yang menurutnya gila itu.

"Waaaah, Ai! Selamat kamu bisa mendapatkan Conan!"teriak teman-teman perempuan yang sekelas dengannya. Conan tersenyum manis melihat tatapan bingung Ai. Ai segera menghampiri Ayumi.

"Ayumi, maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."kata-kata Ai langsung di potong Ayumi.

"hihihihihi tak apa-apa Ai, Conan sudah membuat pilihan. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi dia bilang ia sangat mencintaimu, aku senang sekarang kau sudah punya pacar. Hihihihi"kata Ayumi sambil tertawa kecil.

Ai pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"hei, memangnya aku sudah menjawab permintaanmu itu?"tanya Ai dengan nada dingin.

"tentu saja! kau sudah menjawabnya dengan reaksi tubuh dan detak jantungmu"kata Conan menyeringai nakal.

"kau yakin sekali kalau aku mencintaimu"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"tentu saja! aku sangat yakin, karena kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat ku cium"kata Conan dan ia pun kembali mencium Ai di depan teman-temannya! Ai kembali terdiam tak bereaksi, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya benar-benar kaku.

"tuh kan! Akuilah Ai Haibara! Akui saja kalau kau mencintaiku"kata Conan sambil menyeringai nakal. Semua yang berada di kelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Conan. Conan kembali tertawa kecil, dan tawanya terhenti ketika Ai menciumnya sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"bagaimana? Kau puas tuan detektif?"tanya Ai sambil tersenyum sinis. Conan benar-benar tak percaya dengan perlakuan Ai yang tiba-tiba. Wajah Conan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ai, Aku mencintaimu!"kata Conan sambil memegang kedua tangan Ai dan tampaknya ia benar-benar serius. Teman-teman sekelas mereka menunggu jawaban dari Ai, mereka harap-harap cemas, jantung berdetak dengan kencang, sama seperti yang di rasakan Conan. Ia akan malu sekali jika Ai menolaknya yang sudah menyatakan cinta tepat di dihadapan teman-temannya.

"hm...sepertinya Aku juga begitu, tuan detektif"kata Ai sambil mengulum senyumnya. Entah hati Ai berdebar saat itu. Conan menatap Ai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Teman-teman mereka bersorak gembira sambil berkata Cieee...cieee...

"tak kusangka kau mencintaiku The Queen Of Ice"kata Conan sambil menyeringai.

"begini ya, aku tahu kau sangat malu kalau aku akan menolakmu di depan orang banyak, makanya aku menerimamu"kata Ai dengan santai. Conan terbelalak tak percaya. Hatinya sangat perih mendengar kata-kata Ai.

"hihihihihihi,aku hanya bercanda, ternyata kau ini benar-benar mencintaiku, I Love You, Conan-kun"kata Ai sambil memeluk Conan.

"I Love You too, Ai-chan. Dan terima kasih kau sudah menolongku waktu itu"bisik Conan. Ai tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

(End)


End file.
